1 Boy 1 Girl 1 World
by WordsUnsaid
Summary: Max's mom lives in Arizona, Her dad lives in California. Fang's family moves to town. What happened when they meet? One thing! It's gonna be one hell of a summer!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's it's me!**

**I know I haven't updated in a while... I was on VACATION!**

**Anyway I'm writing another story. It popped in my head on the car ride home. **

**I PROMISE to keep up with my other stories! So here you guy! Hope you like it!**

**Summary: Max's mom lives in Arizona, Her dad lives in California. Fang's family moves to town. What happened when they meet? One thing! It's gonna be one hell of a summer! **

**So hope you like it!**

**Sorry about all the P.O.V changes in this chapter! It has to be done though!**

**So without Further Ado, **

**I give you! **

**1 Boy. 1 Girl. 1 World. **

**Chapter one **

**Fang P.O.V.**

I knew this girl one year ago. She was my best friend, before she moves to Arizona. That's where my family and I are moving today. I could always hope to meet her again. But you know what they say about hope, it brings eternal misery.

**Max P.O.V. **

I knew this guy once. Not your regular I'm gonna flirt with ever girl guy. A different guy. We were best friends.

**Ella P.O.V. **

Mom's phone cell phone rang and she grabbed it off the edge of the chair. She flipped it up and put it to her ear. She listened for a few minutes then smiled.

"Okay see you in a few minutes Katie" she shut the phone and turned to me.

"My friend Katie and her kids just moves here, and there coming over to meet you, Angel, and Max" I nodded and was about to add something before she beat me to it.

"When Max gets back from her dad's anyway" I nodded slowly and went back to texted my friend Natalie when the front door bell rang and feet pounded up the front steps. Mom squealed and quick walked to the door, me following close behind her.

"Val!" a lady with black hair squealed and gave my mom a giant bear hug. She smiled and stepped back and pointed at me. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Ella. Max and Angel will be back later" The lady, Katie I think, nodded and shuffled everyone into the living room. All the kids took a seat on the various chairs in the living room.

"Okay that's Iggy" she said with a clap and pointed to a strawberry blonde kid. Mom and I nodded.

"That's Gazzy" she pointed to a little boy with spiked hair. We nodded again.

"Nudge and Nick" she pointed to a mocha skinned girl then to a guy all in black. Another nod.

We got to talking about life, there old school, there new school. Every talked except for Fang.

**TIME SKIP – ONE HOUR **

About an hour in of talking, Mom's phone broke through the chatter. She looked at the screen and nodded.

"It's Max" she whispered and flipped it on to speaker phone.

**Fang P.O.V**

Dr. M flipped the phone open and put it on speaker phone. A bunch of static filled the air.

"Hey Mom. Hey Ella" a girl's voice broke through the silence.

"Hi Max" Dr. M and Ella said together. We heard movement the a cough.

'I'll be home in five" the mystery girl said in a choked voice. Dr. M instantly went into worried parent mode.

"What happened Max" the girl coughed again.

"Tell you when I get home" the phone went dead. Dr. M all piled us outside and we heard car tires screech around the corner, almost hitting the mail box. A blue pickup truck raced up the drive way and come to a stop. The door opened and a little blonde girl, about the age of 6, ran up to Dr. M, gave her a hug and whispered in her ear. Dr. M gasped as we saw a sneaker clad foot step out of the truck and slam the door.

**Nudge P.O.V.**

The girl walked around the side of the house and walked up to us. She gasped and stopped in her tracks. She was staring right at Nick. Nick was staring right at the girl. She dropped the bag she had in her hand and it hit the ground with a thud.

"Fang is that you?" she asked above a whisper. Ella gasped as Nick nodded and the dirty-blonde haired girl rushed forward and tackled Nick into a hug. Wait! Nick had stopped being called Fang about a year ago, before his best friend moved.

**Max P.O.V.**

I crashed into Fang's chest and his arms went around me.

"Max I've missed you so much" he said. I nodded, trying hard not to cry. He gave me another squeeze before I stepped back. He reached up and ran a finger of the scare I got at the beginning of the high school year, when I cracked my head open on Fang's concrete front porch. Yea, not very fun.

"So I'm guessing you guys already know each other" my mom asked, breaking through the silence. All at once, I was tackled in a group hug. Happy tears were falling from my face as they all stepped back. I laughed as Angel stepped in front of me and held her arms up. I picked her heavy ass up and she reached from my neck and pulled out the necklace hanging there. She reached over and grabbed Fang's, which was hanging underneath his shirt.

She put them together to form a blue Ying and Yang design. **(Link to Necklace on my profile). **

"Best friends forever?" she asked in her usual six year old voice.

"Best friends forever" Fang and I said at the exact same time. I laughed and dropped Angel to the ground. I tossed my bag up on my shoulder he tossed my arm around Fang's shoulder. He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder.

The perfect hallmark moment.

**A/N:**

**AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW BAD IT IS. **

**REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW BAD IT WAS**

**REVIEW!**

**WELL I've got to go! The walking dead is coming on! **

**Love you guys like bro's and sister's!**

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey People! I'm back! And I'm updating ALL my stories today! **

**I'm eating Spicy Nacho Cheese by the spoon full! And it's awesome! I love SPICY food! It doesn't taste spicy to me! **

**Anyway… I got two reviews! You people suck rotten eggs! **

**But I'm still writing a chapter! **

**So without further Ado, **

**1 Boy 1 Girl 1 World **

**Max P.O.V. **

**Chapter Two **

**(THE NEXT DAY) **

I sighed and stretched. Looking over at my alarm clock I saw it was noon. I staggered out of me bed and walked barefoot to the door. I walked to about the middle of the steps before my face was taken over by a yawn. I coughed, a really nasty sounding cough, and walked down the rest of the step. I took a clumsy left and walked into the kitchen.

"Good Afternoon, sleeping beauty" my mom said, swooping down to give me a hug. She frowned and stepped back. She put a hand on my forehead and looked down at me with concern.

"Felling alright Max? You're really warm" I nodded.

"Just peachy" she laughed and shook her head. She put a bowl of lucky charms in my hands and pushed me to the table. I dropped into the chair and started to gobble down the cereal.

"Go get changed and you can go hang with Katie's kids" I nodded and pushed her my now empty bowl. I hurried up the stairs and into my room. I reached into my closet and pulled out a pair of black shorts, a yellow and black tank top, and red converse. **(Link to clothes on profile). **

I walked into the bathroom and let out another nasty sounding cough. I shrugged it off and ran a brush through my messy bed head. I ran a hand through my bangs and they feel down in front of my face. _Perfect. _

I walked down the steps to see a note tapped to the door, along with my phone and a fifty dollar bill. I rolled my eyes and pulled my phone off the tape and stuck it in my front pocket.

_Had to go to work_

_See you around eight._

_Angel and Ella are at a friend's house for the night. _

_Love you –Mom_

I nodded slowly and crumbled the paper up and tossed it in the overflowing trashcan, which stood in the corner by the door. I let out another hacking cough before grabbing my keys, closing the door, and walking out into the bright sun.

Nudge waved from the lawn across the street. Iggy and Fang were wrestling on the ground. I walked across the street, not looking for car's, and joined her on the porch.

"So?" I pointed and Fang and Iggy and she shrugged.

"No idea" I nodded and laughed. I fingered my necklace and held a finger up to Nudge.

"This will only take a second" she laughed and nodded. I popped my arm and jumped in the wrestle war. I tackled both Fang and Iggy and they fell back onto the ground, both out of breath.

"Max?" Iggy asked, blinking away the sunlight. I laughed.

"Who else" he cursed and they both flew to their feet. I laughed as Iggy tripped over his pants and fell back down.

"Really Iggy? Care bears?" Nudge burst out laughing as Iggy blushed a deep cherry red and pulled his jeans up.

"So you guy's wanna hang at my place" I said looking at the three of them. I blinked innocently and they nodded. I jumped up and down like a psyco on Christmas, before another hacking cough made me double over.

Fang put a hand on my shoulder after I straightened up.

"You okay?" he asked, casting my looked of concern. I nodded.

"Never better" he nodded slowly and we marched over to my house. I flung the door open and we walked into the living room.

"Anybody want some snacks" I shouted over the noise of a video game being started up.

"Yea!" shouted two voices. I rolled my eyes. Such children.

**Fang P.O.V. **

"Anybody want snacks!" Max shouted of Iggy and Nudge.

"Yea!" they shouted at her. Max rolled her eyes and started to walk out of the room. She stopped, frozen to place. She paled and turned a little green. In about two point one seconds she was off, sprinting toward the end of the hall, where the bathroom was located.

Nudge looked up at me in surprise, just as we heard the familiar sounds of someone barfing up there insides. I sighed.

"Call Dr. M. Her numbers on the fridge. I'll take care of this" She nodded and hurried into the kitchen, Iggy hot on her tale. Nothing could take down Maximum Ride. Except for the flu. I sighed and walked to the bathroom. I ran a hand through my hair and knocked on the door.

"Max it's me" a few seconds later the bathroom door unlocked and I pushed it open. There was Max, sitting on the bathroom floor, looking as pale as ever. She coughed and barfed up some more. I sighed and grabbed a washcloth from the sink and got it wet. I sat down and slide beside her.

She whipped her face off on the back of her hand and then on her shorts. I rolled my eyes and she put her head on my shoulder. I put the washcloth on her forehead and flushed the toilet with my foot.

Nudge came into the bathroom, a very worried Dr. M standing behind her. She looked at me and cracked a smile. She pointed up and I nodded.

I picked Max up in my arms and she groaned.

"Put me down" she mumbled. I shook my head and maneuvered her out of the bathroom. I walked up the steps and to her bedroom. I laid her on the bed and turned back to Dr. M.

"Watch her. I'll be right back" I nodded and untied Max shoes and tossed them in the corner of her messy room.

"Fang" she mumbled and patted the spot next to her on the bed. I sat beside her and put her head back on my shoulder.

"Thanks" she said in her normal annoyed voice.

**A/N:**

**REVIEW OR MAX WILL DIE! **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**DIE DIE DIE!**

**REVIEW! **

**I'VE GOT A FACEBOOK NOW! So If you have one and want to talk to me look up Cora Lila Everdeen. HIT ME UP! I LOVE TALKING TO PEOPLE! **

**REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **

**Okay, I'm back! And I'm updating my story!**

**I have an obsession With The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus NOW! They are awesome! My favorite song? Face down! **

**Dylan's gonna be in this chapter! And things aren't gonna end well for him!**

**So without Further Ado, **

**1 Boy, 1 Girl, 1 World. **

**Chapter 3**

**Max P.O.V.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring. _

I slapped a hand down on my alarm clock. I tip-toed out of bed, careful not to wake any sleeping beauty's aka mom and Angel. Don't want then to know I'm out of bed. I changed quickly into black and white stripped tank top, bright green and black running shorts, and blue and black tennis shoes. **(Link to clothes on profile). **

I tip-toed into the bathroom and ran a brush through my messy dirty blonde hair. I tied it up into a ponytail. I grabbed my phone and slide it into my pocket. I grabbed my IPod and clipped it to my tank top.

I walked out of my room and tip-toed down the stairs. I grabbed my keys before I closed the door with a tiny _creek. _Sighing, I walked down the steps and to the street. I press play and Blackout by Breathe Carolina comes blasting through my headphones. I shove the headphones in my ears and starts jogging to the beat, enjoying the wind on my face.

I jogged past Fangs house and down the winding road. I picked up pace, letting my feet take my wherever they wanted to go.

**TIME PASS **

Twenty minutes later I ended up in front of the city's gym. I entered through one of the double doors and waved to Jim the owner of the gym. Yea really bad pun but it still cracked me up every time I thought about it.

I signed in and walked over to one of the kick boxing punching bags. I cracked my knuckles and one of the guys loitering around raised an eyebrows.

"Aren't you gonna wear gloves" he asked and pointed. I shook my head.

"Nope. More fun this way" he rolled his eyes and went back to talking with his buddy. I put Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus on. Sighing, I focused on the bag and started punching. Right hooks, jabs, and uppercuts. Doing a 360 spin I landed another punch, my signature move also known as the spinning backhand.

"Girls really shouldn't be in the gym, they might get hurt" A sickly sweet voice said from behind me. A hand latched onto my pony tail and pulled me back with another force to rip a few strands of hair out. I cursed and kneed the guy where the sun doesn't shine. He let go of my pony tail and fell onto the floor with a groan, that's when I got a clear look at his face. I let out some kind of hiss-growl and took a step back.

"Dylan" I hissed between my teeth. He smirked at me and stood back up.

"Maxi" he kept smirking as he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"Let me go" I growled as I tried to wiggle my arm free. His grip only tightened. He leaned down next to my ear.

"Listen here bitch, you're gonna be my girlfriend, got that" He sneered and I nodded slowly, a plan forming in my head. He let go of my arm and I took a step back.

"Good" he nodded again and made a move to leave. That's when it all happened. I tackled him making him hit his head off the gym floor.

"Gotcha" I whispered in his ear before his lights started to fade out. I dusted off my hands and stood back up. Listening, I realize the whole gym has gone quite. One lone person started clapping, then ten, then the whole gym.

I cracked a smile as a few of the guys started laughing, a few came up and slapped me a high five.

"Max?" A familiar guy voice said from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Fang.

Aww Shit.

**A/N.**

**Well hoped you liked it!**

**Review!**

**Review! Tell me how good or bad it is!**

**Review! **


	4. Author Note Sorry

**Author Note: **

**Hey Guys! I'm Sorry I Haven't Updated in A While…**

**It's just that something really bad has happened to me… **

**If you want to know, Get On Facebook… Search Me (Cora DefyingGravity Everdeen) (I Dyed My Hair black by the way) **

**I'll update sometime. I PROMISE!**

**Thanks for reading you guys! **

**The stories are NOT over!**

**I know you didn't want to see an Author Note. **

**I'm really sorry yet again… **

**-Cora **


End file.
